Cap 11:Nadie
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Tras la traición de Trager, éste es llamado por Chris. Mientras tanto, Waylon ve la cinta que le ha dejado Miles. Por eso decide salir a buscarle, aunque en la ciudad...se encuentra a Frank y...alguien más...


-¿Q-qué haces aquí?  
-Verás...sabes que ellos pagan muy bien, ¿no?  
-¡TRAIDOR!  
-Lo que tú digas, colega...

Trager empujó la silla de ruedas donde estaba Miles y le paseó por el lugar.

-Mira, ahí está la salida...vamos, ¡yo te esperare aquí! No tengo prisa alguna...- Trager rió para sus adentros.

-¿No? Bueno...eres obstinado, eso me gusta...mejor vamos por aquí...

El hombre delgado se llevó a Miles a una pequeña y sucia sala...llena de sangre...

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?  
-Déjame pensar...¡desde que llegué!  
-¡Suéltame, Trager!¡No conseguirás nada con esto!  
-Por eso estoy aquí...para hacerte creer...

Miles abrió los ojos al ver que Trager sacó unas enormes tijeras.

-Qué coño vas a hacer con eso.

Trager le agarró una de sus manos y sin escrúpulo alguno, le cortó uno de sus dedos. Miles estaba mareado, en shock. No se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿ESTÁS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN? - dijo dándole una bofetada- No te desmayes, todavía tienes mucho que absorber...- y le cortó un dedo de la otra mano.  
-Trager...-dijo Chris.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te llama Blaire...  
-Joder, otra vez...

Los dos hombres se fueron de la sala. Miles vomitó por los nervios. Se miró las manos.

"Son unos putos monstruos...monstruos...".

*****************************************************************

Waylon se levantó de la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba somnoliento, aún así, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a buscar a Eddie. Se puso la chaqueta y vio cómo se caía una cinta.

-¿?

Waylon no dudó ni un momento y la puso.

*Cinta de Miles*

...Hola, Waylon...Sí, soy yo...el pesado de Miles...no sé cómo estarás ahora o cómo estaré yo...Blaire te propuso un pacto, ¿no es así?...menos mal que lo rechazaste...pero no estás a salvo...he ido a la "guarida" de Jeremy y...esto es lo que he encontrado...

Waylon se sorprendió al ver un montón de cuerpos mutilados, amontonados y ensangrentados.

Esto...es una puta locura...hay que pararla...yo he decidido aceptar el pacto que me ha propuesto...así te salvarás...al menos vivirás más tiempo que yo...además, estás a salvo con Eddie...Blaire quiere hacerse con todos los poderes que pueda...no va a parar...y menos hasta que consiga el tuyo...si lo juntase con el de - sería terrible...por ahora no ha conseguido ningún resultado...pero le da igual...no te fíes de nadie...Waylon, yo-

La cinta se había cortado. Waylon estaba muy nervioso, por lo que el clima empezó a cambiar. La nieve caía ahora con más fuerza y rapidez. Confuso, pero decidido, rebuscó entre las cosas de Eddie y cogió dinero...tenía la intención de coger un taxi y llegar al Mount Massive Asylum...pero nada más salir a la calle...vio a Frank en la otra acera.

*****************************************************************

Martin llegó a la sala que abastecía el enorme edificio con electricidad. Rebuscó por todas partes, hasta llegar al mayor generador.

-Tengo que abrirlo...pero...¿cómo? Dios...ayúdame...por favor...

Martin se escondió al oír unas voces conocidas.

-¿Dónde esta Blaire, capullo?- dijo impacientemente Trager.  
-No está.  
-¿Qué...?

Chris cogió a Trager del cuello y lo estranguló con fuerza. Después, lo chocó contra el generador, rompiendo la cerradura, y lo tiró al suelo.

-Vamos, Chris...¿por qué haces esto?  
-Yo soy el único que puede hacer daño a Miles.  
-P-pero-

Martin casi vomitó al ver cómo Chris partía a Trager en dos y lanzaba sus partes al suelo. Chris se limpió la cara y se fue del lugar.

Martin quitó la tapa y apagó el generador...

"Sí...esto le dará tiempo a Eddie...solo espero que la visión que tuve sobre que venía fuese cierta..."

Estaba a punto de salir hasta que pudo distinguir dos sombras.

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo un gemelo.  
-Nuestro querido Martin intentando hacerse el héroe...

*****************************************************************

Miles intentó aflojar las correas, mas no pudo. Intentó hacerse sombra, pero no pudo...había algo en el lugar que se lo impedía...allí no tenía su poder...¿por qué? Las luces se apagaron por completo.

-Y ahora esto, menuda puta mierda de sitio, joder...

Absorto en sus pensamientos no pudo ver la sombra que entraba en la habitación.

-Dios mío, Miles...¿qué te han hecho?  
-¿G-gluskin...?  
-Sí...he venido a sacarte de aquí.

Soltó a Miles con su cuchillo ágilmente y salieron del cuarto.

-¿Y...Waylon?  
-A salvo...en la ciudad...

Repentinamente, Miles recordó algo.

-P-pero...¿Frank no estaba en la ciudad?

Eddie miró asustado a Upshur...sí, tenía razón...

-Joder...

Se escondieron al ver a Blaire corriendo,en dirección al oscuro y frondoso bosque...su "salvación".

-¿Pero qué?

Sí. Miles y Eddie encontraron la respuesta cuando vieron a Chris en el patio...y los estaba mirando con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Miles...

*****************************************************************

Waylon vio muchos taxis...pero ninguno se paraba. No quería ser descubierto por Frank, así que, avanzó sigilosamente por las calles nevadas. Ya estaba a una distancia prudente hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro. Waylon dio un salto.

-¡Hola Waylon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Waylon estaba confuso...no le conocía, le sonaba su cara...¿acaso era...?

-¿Billy...?  
-¡Qué bien que me hayas reconocido, Waylon!

Y Waylon, vio asustado, cómo se acercaba Frank...corriendo hacia él...

-Waylon, no pareces estar bien...¿ocurre algo?

Waylon solamente pudo señalar a Frank.

-¡LA CARNE ES MÍA! ¡ALIMÉNTAME!

Y Billy, con un solo gesto, explotó a Frank en mil pedazos.

-No se regenerará...tranquilo...lo he hecho un montón de veces...

Waylon, asustado, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

"Sí, desde él puedo llegar al campamento...y alejarme de Billy...no tengo que fiarme de nadie...".

Billy se quedó mirándolo desde la distancia.

-Vaya...Waylon es un chico interesante...

Y sin prisa, le siguió...buscando entretenerse un rato...


End file.
